


The Bad Boy fucks

by HyucksPup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bad Boy! Mark, Dancing, Drinking, Gay Sex, Grinding, High School, High School AU, IGNORE ME :), M/M, Moaning, Party, Praise Kink, Pure Boy! Haechan, Tight hole, Underage Drinking, Whining, Whiny Haechan, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: To all my nsfd friendsFollow me on twt @sluti_ncity





	The Bad Boy fucks

Haechans back met the locker door aggressively.  
“Why won’t you go an suck some gay kids dick, Gaychan? Oh, right there are none.” Mark laughed at Haechan, he had enough, everyday Mark says something about his gayness.  
“And why won’t you just leave me the fuck alone?” Hyuck slapped Marks besides his head away and left him standing.  
“See you tonight Gaychan.”

Oh god, tonight is the birthday party of Jeno.

-tonight-  
Haechan was on the dance floor and swung to the music his hips from side to side, he was so drunk, he didn’t know what time it was or who the boy was who was grinding his dick on his ass... wait a moment. Haechan turned around and looked who the perv was. Mark fucking Lee.  
“Why do you grind yah dick on my ass?” He drunk talked to him. Mark leaned closer to his face  
“Cuz your ass looks so big in those skinny jeans” he whispers into hyucks ears and kissed his neck.  
Haechan griped onto Marks shoulders and leaned his head back, the feeling was just too good, he didn’t get laid for since forever, he can’t remember.  
“Wanna go up? Somewhere private” at the word privat Marks hand squeezed Hyucks ass and pulled him closer to his body.  
Haechan looked up and nodded eager.

“fuck, are you a virgin?” He lined his dick up in Haechan who grabbed the sheets and moaned into the room, his chest met the mattress so his ass was the only thing in the air.  
“No i am not. It, oh god, it just been a while” Mark chuckled  
“What is so funny,Lee?”  
“The school bad boy fucks the pure little boy. After all that mocking.” He made one harsh trust and hyucks legs gave up  
“FUCK!” Haechan screamed, he got both sided pleasure, his dick grinds on the mattress and Marks dick in his ass.  
“Since when did you get that much of a man Mark?” He slowly grinds back on Marks member.  
“What do you mean?”  
“So muscular, and big, down there” Mark grabbed Hyucks hips and helped him to grind back.  
“You like it baby?”  
“So much” Hyuck hips went slower  
“Can you just fuck me. I’m tired. Please daddy” He gave Mark his puppy eyes and clenched his hole around the others dick.  
Marks head just leaned back and he let out a loud breath.  
“You can get even more tight, fuck. Baby you hole was made for my big dick.” He spread Hyucks ass cheeks and began to trust into him.  
This is going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> To all my nsfd friends  
> Follow me on twt @sluti_ncity


End file.
